


恶意之城

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 战后食死徒们用自己的灵魂构建了一个对哈利充满恶意的幻境，离开的唯一方法就是有幻境中的人爱上了哈利并对他说出了我爱你。可是这怎么可能呢？怎么不可能呢？总有爱情会超越时间和空间，会战胜自我。





	恶意之城

**Author's Note:**

> 战后ABO   
> 2.6w一发完  
> 哈利视角  
> abo相关描写都是我瞎猜，全凭感觉

0.  
“去死吧，波特！”

“不！德拉科！别进来！”

“哈利！我抓住你了！”

他拉着哈利的手一起坠落。

1.  
“快起来！你们这群废物！给我把走廊打扫干净！动作快点，今日有客人要来！”

我每天早上都是被这样的大嗓门吵醒的。穿上和破布没什么区别的衣服，我们一屋子的小奴隶都排着队去工具间领今天的任务和工具。哦，我叫哈利•波特，在这个奴隶集中营呆了十年了，自从我父母刺杀伏地魔失败后，我就被带到了这里。

这儿有很多像我一样的孩子，他们的父母都是凤凰社的人，不过在伏地魔上台后他就杀光了所有凤凰社的巫师，只留下了我们这些孩子作为奴隶。我们每天要打扫整个集中营，做数不清的活，一刻也不能停，不然会被鞭子狠狠抽上一顿，但是只能得到一两块的硬面包或者一碗难以下咽的冷粥。

这个集中营不断有人进来也不断有人出去。进来的都是四五岁的小孩子，被迫干着农活，生产粮食，好让那些高贵的纯血巫师们享用每一顿的精致佳肴。而出去的都是十一二岁的大孩子，他们会被带去一个叫做斯莱特林的地方——据说那是一所巫师学校，也是我们的地狱。因为那些孩子从来没有回来过，而且常常走了不到几个月就又有人回来带走了新的孩子，说是之前那一批“坏掉了”。

我不想去，不想“坏掉”。

但是命运是无法逃避的，尤其在我已经满十一岁后。下午的时候，我正在果园里除虫，一个食死徒过来扯着我的衣服就把我往外拉，我被地上的的坑坑洼洼给绊了一跤，结果还换来了那个食死徒的一阵猛踹。

“走路不长眼睛？差点把我衣服也弄脏了！”他揪着我的头发往泥泞的地上撞，我的眼镜都被泥土弄脏了，脸上也更加脏兮兮的。

集中营的中心是一幢很气派的大楼，是食死徒们的住所和他们活动的地方，我从来没有进去过，今天是第一次，当然，也是最后一次了。

里面很漂亮，有很多灯，亮堂堂的，不像我们住的地方黑漆漆的，还有一股霉味。我被带到了一个房间里，里面点着香香的蜡烛，让我身上的汗味更明显了。里面站着一个男人，我只匆匆抬头看了一眼就被压住了头，只来得及看清楚他穿着一身黑，有着金色的头发和一顶礼帽，手里还驻着手杖。

“今年的？”他的声音很好听，不像那些食死徒一样沙哑低沉，反而有一种大哥哥的感觉，带着高傲和上位者的语气。

“是的是的，这就是波特的孩子，在这儿呆了十年了。”食死徒回答得很殷勤。

“好，就他了。带他去弄干净，身上那是什么味道，臭死了，是刚在马粪里打过滚吗？洗干净，不能让斯莱特林沾上任何一丝奇怪的东西！”那个男人往后退了一步，声音听起来很模糊，可能是捂住了鼻子。

“当然当然，请马尔福先生稍等一会，我们马上就把他处理干净。”食死徒弯着腰和那位马尔福先生说完后就扯着我的头发就把我拉出去了，把我拉到隔壁一个狭小的浴室——看起来应该就是给我们这些孩子准备的，因为里面只有一个浴缸，架子只放着衣服，没有多余的空间，一点也不符合那些食死徒的装修要求——让我把自己身上的泥土弄干净。

“手脚麻利一点，别让马尔福先生等久了！”

我尽可能地洗得快了点，一是洗得太慢会被鞭打，二是....这水是冷的。

我被马尔福先生带走了，我们穿过果园，在在小路上，终点是哪儿我也不知道。

马尔福先生很冷淡，一路上他几乎没有开口，当然他也没有开口和我说话的必要，毕竟我只是一个奴隶。不过我总觉得他和另外的食死徒不一样，具体是哪儿我也不知道，但他肯定是个善良的人。虽然说出来的话很讨人厌。

“我们要去哪儿，先生？”我轻轻问了一句，抬头看着他。

在听到我的问题的时候，马尔福先生皱起了眉，他停住了脚步——我差点儿撞到他的后背。

“你只是一个奴隶，”他转身，轻薄的袍子在空中翻飞，黑色礼帽下一对好看的浅灰色眼睛鄙夷地看着我，“没有资格对我提出任何问题。记住自己的身份，波特！你是一个没有资格学习魔法，没有资格获得魔杖，卑微的，低贱的凤凰社奴隶。”

他的语气冰冷，警告我要记住自己的身份。

“当然，”他勉强地拉起嘴角，弯下腰，看着我的眼睛仿佛看见了什么可笑的东西，“如果你能在斯莱特林活到成年，你的奴隶身份就能被消除，不过我从来没有见过有那个奴隶能够活过七年。没有，几百个人里面一个也没有。”

“他们都去哪儿了？”我显然忘记了刚刚的警告竟然再一次问了马尔福先生问题。

我感觉左臂上凉凉的，低头一看手臂上有很多细细麻麻的小口子正往外冒血珠。

“脖子上的东西是个摆设吗？还是说你愚笨到连个成型的脑子都没有？没听见我刚刚说什么吗？”我抬起头的时候马尔福先生正收回了魔杖，“一个惩罚，希望你能记住，不然我介意让你掉块肉来加深印象。”

手臂很疼，火辣辣的刺痛，但是和集中营里的鞭打比起来也不算很疼。我点点头表示知错了，马尔福先生哼了一声，伸出手想拉我。他的右手悬停在我手上的左手上方——如果他要抓我的手腕我肯定会疼得大叫出来，可是他最后推了我的肩膀。

看，我就说他是一个善良的人。

“捡起来。”

地上放着一根破旧的棒球棍。难道马尔福先生要用它来教训我吗？我惴惴不安地拿起了棍子，将把手一端递给了他。

“拿住，别松手。”他握住棍子看了看手上的表。

我正好奇是不是这棍子是不是能通电或者有什么魔法来让我受点皮肉之苦的时候，它猛地抖动了起来，我的肚脐眼儿一阵疼痛像是被铁钩钩住了。我头昏眼花只想呕吐，可还没等我张嘴就摔在了地上——那种硬邦邦的石砖地面——可疼了，屁股可能都摔成四瓣儿了。

“我带回来了，拿去烙印吧。”马尔福先生扔下了球棍——刚好砸在我的膝盖上——发出梆的一声巨响，我的膝盖红了起来。不过我没有太多时间去揉揉我疼痛的膝盖和左手臂，我被一个黑发男人扯着头发拖到了火炉旁，他举着一块烧红的烙铁靠近我，抓着我的左臂按了上去。

那是我有史以来发出的最凄厉的惨叫声。烧红了的铁块按在我满是伤口的左臂上发出嘶嘶的烤肉声，还散发出了皮肉烧焦烧熟的味道。我的眼泪滴在伤口上，更是雪上加霜。

一根细长的魔杖出现在我的眼前，我慌乱地伸手挡着脸，害怕他用什么魔法来教训我——是我喊得太响了吵到别人了？还是我哭了让他觉得不耐烦所以要惩罚我？我刚刚的确看到马尔福先生皱起了眉头，原因难道是这个吗？

尖细的木头棍儿戳在了我的烙印伤口上。没过多久我的皮肤就愈合了，上面印着一只被蛇紧紧缠住的凤凰。那是什么意思？凤凰是凤凰社？那蛇又是谁呢？我搞不懂。

“完成了，马尔福你要来试试吗？”黑发男人邀请着马尔福先生。

“没兴趣，你快点试，我还要把他带去奴隶所，别耽误我的时间。”马尔福先生敲了敲手杖不耐烦地催促着。

试....什么？我茫然地看着黑发男人靠近我，身体不断向后缩去直到退到墙角，再也无处可去。

一根魔杖按在了我的左手上，那块印记上。瞬间我全身仿佛被火焰点燃了，浑身上下都传来炙烤的疼痛。我在地上打着滚，那个男人在一旁笑得很开心。

“进去，以后你就住在这儿了。”马尔福先生把我推进一个有十几个人的大房间里，他们有男有女，脸上身上都有很多伤痕，其中有几个还少了只眼睛或者胳膊；他们围坐一圈，吃着面包，桌子中间还摆了一盆汤水。

没有人对我的到来感到意外，也没有人表示关心或者欢迎，他们都埋头嚼着面包，不敢抬头看马尔福先生哪怕一眼。

马尔福先生离开了，我转身看着他的背影，轻薄的袍子在他身后舞动着，他的手杖在石板地上敲出哒哒哒的声音。看着他离开，我突然没了安全感，不知道下一步该做些什么。

“新来的，把门关上。”一个金色头发的男生对我喊道，他的左臂上也有烙印，只不过和我的不同，他的是一条蛇正吞食着一个人。

我关上了门，同时也开启了我长达六年的地狱生活。

2.

我熬过了一年。在斯莱特林的一年要比在集中营的一年漫长得多，斯莱特林里的奴隶小孩只有十几个，而集中营里有几百个，在斯莱特林里更容易被欺负，捉弄，殴打，虐待。我因为没有擦干净画框被打过，后背肿了好多天；因为把泥水弄到了地板上被饿过三天；被斯莱特林的学生堵在墙角殴打过，没有原因，就是突然被打了。可是我不能休息，我只能带着各种青紫的伤痕继续当他们的家养小精灵。

我还当过他们的投石靶子，砸中身体加十分，双手双脚加三十，砸中鼻子能加五十。他们获得了几百分和整人的乐趣，而我得到了一身伤痕和“下次还来找你”的单方面约定。

他们上课的时候我们要帮他们整理寝室，打扫走廊，准备餐点。打扫寝室可是一件危险的活儿，我见过不少人找各种理由来打我们，其中最常见的理由就是我们在打扫寝室时偷了他们的东西。可是没有一个奴隶小孩会做这种事，因为一旦发现......

有人干过。曾经有一个奴隶忍不住饥饿偷吃了一块蛋糕，她后来被带到了禁林再也没有回来过。那天晚上是满月，我们都听见了不断的狼嚎声。

暑假的时候要好过一些，我们被打发到附近的田地里做农活，就像在集中营里一样。除了我们，那里还有很多的非巫师，他们管那些人叫麻瓜。麻瓜们的生活很不好过，他们是食死徒泄愤的首选人群，鞭打，烙刑，禁闭，还有最可怕的那一道绿光，每出现一次就会夺走一个人的生命。

很快就开学了，我也迎来了在斯莱特林的第二年，见到了新来的小奴隶，他们揪着衣服下摆，咬牙忍着左小臂上的疼痛。他们是来顶替那些死去的奴隶的。

这天我正在塔楼擦着画框，里面一个穿着礼服的女巫正嚷嚷着我抹布上的水弄湿了她的裙子。是的，就连画像也能对我们大呼小叫呼来喝去的。

“哟！找到靶子了！”身后响起一个男生的大叫，他揪着我的领子拖到墙角，“站好！”他转身招呼着他的伙伴来一起投石子。

“五十分！我砸中他的鼻子了！”

“嘿，这有什么了不起！我能砸中他的眼睛！”

“来比比砸中他的额头！”

他们笑得很开心，石块不停地往我身上砸，我的额头鼻子红红的，眉角也被石头划破，黏糊糊的血往下流但是我不能擦拭掉。

上课铃解救了我，他们放下石块抱着课本赶着去上魔药课。

“快点快点，马尔福教授可不等人！迟到了一定被好一顿骂！”

“哎哎哎！别推我！”

马尔福教授？我捡起抹布重新擦起画框——天黑前得擦完不然今晚连面包都没有——想起我已经很久没有见到过马尔福先生了，只有远远见过几面，见过他飘逸的袍子和笃笃响的手杖。

说什么来什么，晚上我见到了马尔福先生，那种近距离的接触。他还是穿着他飘逸的袍子，金色的长发打理得一丝不苟。

“这不是你该来的地方。”我蹲在地上，他站在我面前，我们在月光下对视，“跟我走，你必须接受惩罚。”

“可是我的眼镜不见了.....被丢在了附近，我得找到它。”

我的眼镜不见了，不久之前的时候我被一群小巫师们拽着来到了禁林，他们想要见见传说中的狼人，而我就是炮灰，他们逃跑的时候留下来吸引狼人注意力的那种。可是今晚不是满月，没有狼人。他们失望地揍了我一顿后拿走了我的眼镜，一个男孩往远处一抛。

“慢慢找吧，瞎子！”

我听见眼镜落在草丛里的声音，在他们的嘲弄中摸着树干朝那个方向走去。但是哪有那么容易，他们拽着我转了十几圈，转完的我眼冒金星连左右都分不清哪里还记得眼镜在哪个方向呢？我跌坐在地上他们很满意这个结果于是就离开了，可我不能走，我还得找到眼镜。

没有了眼镜一切都显得很模糊，我看不清马尔福先生的脸，但还是能感觉他皱起了眉。

“眼镜飞来。”他把眼镜丢到我的怀里，“跟我走。”

我跟在马尔福先生身后朝着城堡走去。枯枝落叶在我们的脚下发出咔咔的破碎声，头顶能听到几只乌鸦的叫声，大概是哪里的腐肉引起了它们的兴趣。你知道的，森林里难免会有些坑坑洼洼，一脚踩进去摔个狗啃泥都是轻的。我一直小心地避免着这种情况的发生，或许是不想溅起的泥水弄脏马尔福先生的袍子，但更大的可能是我不想在他面前如此狼狈。

结果还是踩空了。我在摔倒前一瞬间抓住了他的袍子才勉强站稳。马尔福先生看起来很不开心但是他没有甩开我的手，我一路拽着他的袍子回到了城堡，到了一件纯黑的办公室前。

“贝拉姨妈，我给你带来个人。”马尔福先生把我拖到一个女人面前，她有着长而卷的黑发，穿着黑色的长裙，穿着皮靴的脚高高架在桌子上。

“在禁林抓到的，交给你了。我回地窖了。”

“去吧，德拉科。我会处理这个小贱种的。”她拿起了魔杖对着我，“钻心剜骨。”

我疼得大叫，在地上打滚，灰尘和火炉里的火星都往我的嘴巴里钻，又辣又疼；我的手指撞上了桌子，扣着石砖的指甲也裂开了缝隙，眼镜掉在一旁，泪水和汗水混在一起模糊了视线。这真不好受，我宁愿去领一百鞭的鞭笞也不愿再忍受一次这样的折磨。毕竟我的后背有已经被鞭子抽得疤痕累累了，我早就习惯了那样的疼痛。可这钻心剜骨还真是第一次。

“你应该堵住他的嘴，姨妈，吵死人了。”马尔福先生出去的时候关上了门。

“可我就喜欢听人惨叫呢。”台上的那个女人——马尔福先生的姨妈，叫贝拉的——走了下来，用魔杖尖儿戳了戳我的脸，“啧，禁林夜游？”

“钻心剜骨。”

如果你知道我仍然认为马尔福先生是个善良的人会不会觉得我的脑袋被石头砸傻了？可是他至少救了我的命，没有让我被困死在禁林里。虽说这样的惩罚疼痛难忍，但我好歹也过了十一年忍受痛苦的日子，这样的程度也不是完全没有经历过。

其实我也觉得自己很是奇怪，明明都被折磨成那样了，脑子里想的却全是我活下来了，我还能见到马尔福先生，马尔福先生叫德拉科。

我是个疯子，对吧？可是很奇怪，我总是对马尔福先生有特殊的感觉，我相信他不是一个坏人，这种莫名的信任感来自哪儿我也不清楚，可能我们前世就认识了吧。

过了十分钟——我不知道准确的时间，根据我嗓子的沙哑程度判断我觉得我喊了有十分钟了——门再次被打开，马尔福先生怒气冲冲地走了进来，手里拿着一束绿色的东西。

“他怎么敢！”他走到他的贝拉姨妈面前，举着他的手，仿佛一个告状的小孩，“他弄坏了我刚种没多久的草药！你看，根茎全断了！这让我怎么用！”

马尔福先生踹了我一脚，正正好好在肚子上。嘶，真疼。

“我不能就这样放过他，如果你惩罚完了，那我是不是可以带走他了。”

“当然，德拉科。他应该为自己的行为付出代价！”

马尔福先生提溜着我的领子把我往地下拖，狭小的台阶不能容纳两个人并排行走，我只能艰难地侧着身左右脚交替地下楼梯，期间不知道踩了马尔福先生的袍子多少次。

我的惩罚是给一柜子的药剂——有十几瓶吧——贴上标签，可是我根本不知道哪瓶是哪瓶啊。马尔福先生扔给了我一打字迹潦草的羊皮纸，上面写满了药剂的名称和特点，我粗粗看了一眼，将近有一百种。

唔，好吧。我翻着羊皮纸一瓶一瓶地对照着。

绿色的.....有晶体悬浮....

红色的.....闻起来有一股曼陀罗花的香味....等等，曼陀罗花是什么味道？

靛青色....在阳光下有细闪的光芒....

“十二点前整理完，不然我就把你丢到禁林。”

拿着药瓶的手一抖，我差点儿摔了它。

房间里的钟敲了十一下，我也全部贴完了。马尔福先生站在我身后一瓶一瓶地检查着，眉毛一挑一挑的。

“左手伸出来。”

我乖乖地伸出了左手。他拿着魔杖压在了我的印记上，顿时被火焰焚烧的疼痛侵蚀了我的身体，我的双腿发软跪倒在地上；身子缩成小小一团，左手使劲往回抽但是马尔福先生拉住了我的手，并且再次按上印记。

“贴错了七瓶，这才是第二下，波特。”

我一直以为自己是个坚强的孩子，怎么说我的人生也都是由痛苦和磨难组成的，我不该再对什么感到害怕，但是在马尔福先生面前，我好像什么痛苦都忍不住。我还记得我第一次被按压以积极的时候，那是在一年级，刚刚烙印上去的时候。我大叫了但是没有哭。后来我的印记也常常被作为惨叫的开关，不只是食死徒们，只要是有资格拥有魔杖的人都可以肆意地让我惨叫。于是我就慢慢习惯了，我甚至可以在他们按着印记的时候嘴唇紧闭不发出一点声音。因为我习惯了这样的疼痛。

但是在马尔福先生面前我却做不到。我大叫了并且流下了眼泪，疼痛仿佛放大了数十倍。我看着左手手腕上骨节分明手指修长的手，眼泪忍不住地往下掉。

太疼了。他握着我手腕的地方也在火辣辣地疼，全身上下最疼的就是和马尔福先生接触的地方了。

“绿色的，基本上都不是什么好东西。”他的话没头没脑的，我抬头望向他，马尔福先生皱了皱眉，“你的眼睛也是，难看死了。”

他松开我的手，“禁林可不是你能去的地方，滚吧。”

我走出了地窖，慢慢地挪着步子向上走去。

绿色的基本上都不是什么好东西？可是马尔福先生不是挺喜欢绿色的吗？难道......不，他是个善良的人。哪怕他的话并不好听了我也能感觉到他隐晦的关心。

嗯，我没有在臆想吧，对吗？

3.

这是我在斯莱特林的第三年，我开始找着各种机会接近马尔福先生，像个跟踪狂一样跟着他，像个偷窥狂一样观察着他的生活。

我常常路过他的魔药教室，不知道为什么他总是会把门打开一条缝，我能透过那条窄窄的门缝看见他戳着学生们的额头问他们脑子里都装了些什么，怎么连这么简单的药剂都不会。

“你在做什么？”有天我经过教室的时候看见门口蹲着一个人，他鬼鬼祟祟地朝里面张望挡住了我的视线，这让我有点不开心。

“嘘！”他捂住了我的嘴，我才看清原来他也是个小奴隶，“别说话！”

“唔唔唔唔...你会被发现的，快走.....别呆在这儿了。”我扒开他的手，“你明明知道我们是不能听课的！”

“放手....我为什么没有资格听课！明明我们都是巫师！”

“可是你会被惩罚的！”我往后扯着他，善良在作祟。

“不用你管.....”

“让我看看，是谁在偷听？”贝拉一脚把拉拉扯扯的我们两人踹进去马尔福先生的教室。

“......我真不知道.......贝拉姨妈？有事吗？”马尔福先生停止了教训学生朝着我们望来。

“刚刚抓到了两个偷听的奴隶。”我们被推搡到了马尔福先生面前，“你应该知道他们没有资格的对吧？”

马尔福先生点了点头，他盯着我们看了一会，我身旁的奴隶男孩不满地挣扎了起来，但很快就被贝拉的一个咒语压制得服服帖帖的。

“两瓶药剂，我还没有检测过。”马尔福先生从桌上拿出了两只细长的瓶子，一瓶是绿的一瓶是紫色，“尝尝看吧。”

他捏开了我的下巴把紫色的药水倒进我的嘴里，那味道十分不好，苦涩还带着腥味，像加了一整包盐的水。我的耳朵蹭蹭往外冒着热气，一张嘴还吐出了一团火焰，像是杂技团里的小丑。

周围斯莱特林的学生们哈哈大笑，贝拉也笑得豪放，就连马尔福先生也勾起了嘴角。我身旁的那个男孩终于发现自己处境不妙了，他挣扎着身子想要从贝拉的束缚下离开但是这只激怒了贝拉。她拿过马尔福先生手里的绿色药剂直接灌到了他的嘴里。

然后就是鲜血，抽搐，滋滋的腐蚀声。我无意间往旁边看了一眼，他的脸色发紫面容狰狞，双手掐着自己的脖子，舌头伸得很长，青筋凸起。几秒钟之后他就不动了，手也垂了下来。

“拖到禁林，波特。”马尔福先生甩着斗篷走回讲台，贝拉也离开了教室。我抱着他的尸体向外走去，鲜血滴在地板上弄得一团糟，我还得回来擦干净。

奴隶不配拥有墓碑，我们只能被堆放在禁林深处的空地上，防止腐烂的臭味熏到城堡里的巫师们。而我们的下场则是被动物们分食——贱种的最后一点儿价值，食死徒们是这么说的。

但是我还是给他挖了个小坑埋了起来，我知道他并不会对我表示任何的感谢，就像他不曾听我的劝告离开课堂一样。他的尸体被我扔进坑里，我把土重新填进去，踩实。我一直知道斯莱特林是个地狱，有去无回，我们的生命一文不值。可是直到我满手鲜血地回到城堡的时候我才回过神来：有人死了，我埋葬了他。知道死亡是一回事，可当它发生在你身边的时候又是另外一回事。我浑身发冷不敢想象如果马尔福先生给我灌下的是绿色的毒药，那躺在禁林的是不是就是我了？

害怕归害怕，地板还是要擦的。我拿着抹布擦着地上的血迹，这很难，因为它们都干了，需要不断用力地擦拭。我手中原本蓝白色的抹布渐渐变成了红棕色，混合着血液和灰尘泥土的颜色，水桶里的水浊不堪还散发着血腥味。

在清理石砖缝隙中的血污时，一双黑色的皮鞋出现了，它被主人打理得很好，我能从鞋面上看到自己脏兮兮的脸。

“在庆幸自己逃过一劫？”皮鞋的主人揪着我的头发，扯得我头皮发疼，忍不住小小叫了一声。

他放开了手改成扯着我的领子，我看清了那是马尔福先生。

“没....没有，我挺为他感到遗憾的，如果他之前听了我的话马上离开就不会.....”

“听你的话？感到遗憾？.......这儿可是斯莱特林，你的善良和怜悯一文不值！你为什么要在意他是不是违反了规定？做好你份内的事，波特！”马尔福先生踢翻了脚边的水桶，血水打湿了我的裤子，“如果你真的那么善良无私，想要拯救那些该死的奴隶，愿意为了让他们免于惩罚将自己搭进去的话，不如来帮我测试测试药剂，看看你能有多幸运！”

马尔福先生看起来很生气，是因为我犯错了吗？我不应该去提醒那个奴隶？可是，这有什么错呢？我不明白但还是低着头道歉——这是本能。

“对不起，先生，我错了。”

“错哪儿了？”他的声音听起来有几分欣慰，像是看到弟弟乖乖认错的哥哥。

“我...不应该....呃，呃，提醒他的....”我小心翼翼地抬起眼晴瞅瞅马尔福先生，原以为他会满意我的回答但结果是.....他的脸色糟糕了些。呃，不是这样吗？

“如果你是个斯莱特林的学生，我才不会管你有没有提醒那个奴隶！”马尔福先生毫不留情地戳着我的脑门，“可你要知道自己的身份！你是一个奴隶，一个就算学生弄死了你也不会得到任何惩罚的奴隶。别再散发你泛滥的善良了波特。”

“是的，先生。”我点点头答应了他。

“您是在担心我的安全吗？”

“闭嘴，把地板擦干净！”他扬起的袍子刮上我的脸。

“好的，先生！”我冲着他的背影挥着抹布，哼着歌擦起了地板，一切都显得那么美好。马尔福先生再一次救下了我，从贝拉的手里，给了我无毒的药剂作为一个教训，又提醒了我不要涉险。被人担心的感觉真好。

也许我曾在斯莱特林里一无所有，但从今天开始我知道在斯莱特林里有人会为我担心，那是马尔福先生，我的，先生。

我曾以为在斯莱特林的生活已经够糟糕了，可是我没有想到分化之后的生活将会更糟糕。

在某个普通的早晨，我和一个女孩子一起被分配去擦窗户。她拿着湿抹布在前面擦我拿着干抹布负责清理掉她留下的水渍。

这个早晨从我听到求救声开始就不普通了——当然这仅仅是对于我来说。一个男孩儿在我们身后不远处喊着“求求你了，标记我吧”，他的声音充满了绝望和祈求，用自己的身体的所有权来换取短暂的生命——没有omega可以在被标记后活好几年的，他们很快就会被玩坏的，紧接着那些alpha就会丢弃他们，就像丢弃一只童年不要的玩具熊一样。他们并不在乎失去的，因为他们会源源不断发现新的玩具。

我知道分化的Omega不被标记的后果。他们会发热而亡，在死前的一秒仍然会追随着附近alpha的信息素，露出自己的后颈，卑微地祈祷能够活下去。

没有人愿意标记他。我看着窗户玻璃上的倒映，那个可怜的omega身边围了一圈的少年，他们看起来都是alpha，不断地撒发着自己的信息素引诱着那个可怜人。我还没有分化，闻不出空气中混合了哪些信息素，但是我知道此刻信息素的浓度一定不低——附近的omega们都捂住了鼻子，躲到了自己alpha的身后。

那个被围在中间的奴隶omega还在不断地被折磨着，他循着气味爬到最近的一个alpha身边，拽着他的裤腿嘴里喃喃地重复着请求他标记，他可以为了这个标记做任何事。

“任何事？难道我不标记，你就不做了吗？”那个男孩尖利地笑着，他指着地上挣扎的奴隶，和旁边的朋友重复他的话——“听听！好像我多需要他为我做事似的！”——他踩着奴隶少年的头，把鞋底放在他的脸上，“这样吧，舔干净我的鞋底我就考虑看看？”说完后他身边的少年们都大笑起来。

我和身旁的少女沉默地擦着一扇又一扇的窗户，原本灰扑扑的玻璃变得干净透亮，阳光照在上面折射出不同的光。我们为身后同是奴隶的少年感到悲哀，他在一圈人的嘲笑中捧着那个alpha的鞋子认真地舔着他的鞋底，而那个alpha毫不意外地看着奴隶卑微的样子。他踩着奴隶的脸，鞋子在他的脸上摩擦。

“认真点儿！把缝隙里的泥巴都给我舔干净！想活下去就要像只宠物一样听话啊！”

“你说什么呢！”他身旁的朋友笑着推了推他的肩膀，“宠物起码还能带出去遛弯，长得也好看，你看这些奴隶，带出去遛弯不嫌丢人吗！”

“好了，玩得差不多就走吧，还要上课！”我看着他们甩着书包路过了苦苦哀求的Omega，将他踢到过道旁边还施了一个咒语，瞬间那个奴隶就动不了了，他只能发出不成句子的喊声，夹杂着请求和不甘心。

“喂，你们两个！”一个巫师走到了我们身边，他高傲地用下巴指了指我们，“等那边消停了就去处理一下，我可不想下课出来的时候见到一摊薄荷味的红色肉泥。”

“是的。”我们低下了头，耳边除了巫师的命令还听到了那个被束缚着的奴隶最后的挣扎。

“救救我…..求你了….”

可是没有人会救他。

很快我们擦完了全部的窗户，呼救声也停止了。我们朝着他躺着的地方走去，他躺在地上，浑身的皮肤都是红色的，像是刚从煮开的水中被捞出来的一样；他身体周围渗出了些液体，皮肤也湿漉漉的，看来在挣扎中他出了很多汗；他的眼睛瞪得很大，呆滞地望着空无一物的天花板，他的双手紧握成拳，指缝里留着从自己身上抠下来的皮屑。

“我以后也会变成这样子吗？”我抬起死去奴隶的肩膀，他的身体仍然热得发烫，隔着衣服也隐隐烫手，仿佛我拿着两块烧热的木炭。

奴隶少女提着他的脚踝，抿了抿唇，没有回答我的问题。

“走吧，把他放到禁林里。”

埋尸这件事一回生二回熟，我熟练地铲起泥土把坑填满，用脚踩实，在上面放了一朵蓝色的小花。

“成为Omega是一件很可怕的事情吗？”回去的路上我问着同行的少女，她上个月刚刚分化成了Omega，幸运的是她被标记了，渡过了第一次的发情期。

“是，”她点了点头，拎起裙子让我看着她小腿上青紫的痕迹，“他们总会有很多新奇的想法和尝试，而这些都是不能施加在他们的巫师omega身上的，于是……你应该知道我们一直就是他们的玩具，成为omega，准确地说，分化后，不过是多了一项功能和一些新的惩罚罢了。”

“如果分化成alpha和……”

“不会有任何区别，不管是Omega还是alpha，又或是beta，都只是玩具而已。玩具哪有什么性别之分，玩具就是玩具。”她放下裙摆遮住了伤痕，平静地陈述事实，“分化后的那些奴隶们总会消失几天然后带着一身伤回来或者直接回不来，期间发生了什么你很快就会知道的,因为你很快成为其中的一员，成为他们新的性玩具。希望你能多活几天吧。”

我站在台阶下，看着她缓缓走向城堡，落日把她的影子拉得很长很细，影子随着她一步步进入城堡消失在了城堡的阴影中。

我不想分化，不想成为Omega，不想成为谁的性玩具。

4.

分化是无法避免的，就连马尔福先生也帮不了我。和我同龄的两个奴隶已经相继分化，一个是Omega，一个是Beta。在分化的三天后他们带着一身伤痕和腺体上的牙印回来了，之后的好几天总是莫名地消失好几个小时，再次出现的时候身上又多了新的伤痕。但是我们谁都没有问，这就是他们为了活下来而要付出的代价。

我时常猜想他们都做了些什么或者，被做了些什么。一切的疑惑在后来的某一天终于的得到了解答。

和往常一样，我来到巫师们的宿舍来打扫卫生。我铺好他们的被子，叠好他们的衣服，把扔在地上的脏衣物装到篮子里，清理好壁炉里多余的木柴和碳灰，收拾干净他们和性玩具们留下的痕迹，掩盖好他们阴暗面留下的一切痕迹，让这个卧室变成一个体面的巫师卧室应该有的样子。

“快点！居然闻不出自己主人的味道？你这算什么合格的奴隶！”我准备下楼离开宿舍的时候听到了隔壁房间传来的骂声，我顺着没关严实而留下的门缝望去，五六个巫师光着下半身围着中间的一个女孩。我仔细看了看，那是一个omega奴隶少女，前不久分化的。她被蒙着眼睛，棕色的长发披着，浑身赤裸，我能看到她的身上有很多的鞭痕和指印；她的下体插着一根棍状的东西——震动得嗡嗡作响——后面连着一条毛茸茸的尾巴，她的双腿因为体内不断震动的棍子颤抖着；她的脖子上套着一个项圈，手腕和脚腕上戴着镣铐，她的双手背在身后，四肢上的禁锢被一个十字扣相连，她只能跪着膝行前进。

她跪着来到一个红发男巫的身边，小心地分辨着眼前人的信息素味道。可是那太难了。我看见一个巫师拿着一个装了液体的小瓶子在每个人身上都喷了好几下，跪着的少女迷茫了，她四处嗅着可是却没能分出区别。

“都是一样的…..”她低声说着。

“快点！再找不出正确的主人就等着被剩下的人轮流标记吧！”她身后的人踹了她一脚，把她踢向了对面男巫的脚下。

“哦，你觉得是我？”那个巫师抓着奴隶少女的头发把她按在一旁的桌子上，手指在她的后颈上按压着。

“不，不是不是！”听见了他的声音那个omega挣扎了起来，但是她的力气男巫面前根本不值一提，很快就被强行进入了。男人按着她的肩膀，下身快速地冲撞着。我攥紧了手里的脏衣篮，为那个奴隶少女感到悲哀——被多个alpha标记是死亡的同义词。今晚我可能见不到她回到奴隶所了。

“不！求求您！不要！不要进去！”被压在桌子上的少女哭喊着，她的长发落在她的嘴里，后颈上的腺体暴露无遗。

“可是你选了我不是吗？”男人撩起她的长发塞进她的嘴里堵住了她的求饶，“啧，你们应该试试操个beta，他们的屁股可比这些婊子紧多了，叫起来也更带感。”

“是吗？行，那儿就有个beta，待会轮流上。”一个男巫撸动着自己的性器，站在少女身旁跃跃欲试，“先说好你们前面几个上的可不能太用力，操松了就没意思了！”

“行行行！”他们贪婪地看着墙角，我顺着他们的目光望过去，墙角吊着一个奴隶少年，他被蒙着眼睛捂着嘴巴，双手被绳子缠绕，只能用几个脚趾踩着地面。

“啊！！”我被尖叫声惊到，调转方向看着被压在桌子上的少女，那个压着她的巫师咬着她的腺体，少女的呼吸急促起来，双手无助地挥动着。

“好了，下一个。”巫师离开了她的身体走到一旁聊天，“说真的你这信息素香水挺好用的，你喷到我身上的时候连我都要信了，以为自己变成了撒发着松柏味的。”

“当然！不然也不能骗过被标记的Omega。看来我的研究相当成功！”

他们围坐一圈，喝着红茶吃着甜点，旁边被轮流标记的Omega发出的惨叫声并没有打断他们的交谈。我看到少女的眼眸已经逐渐涣散了，她本能地求饶。

“求求您，不要……”

“闭嘴！”新的巫师顶开了少女的生殖腔，随着惨烈的叫声她也渐渐没有了呼吸。

我转身离开了，伴随着那个beta男孩的呜咽声一步一步地下了楼梯。我坐在台阶上，放下脏衣篮，抱住了自己。

“……你说得没错，beta果然更紧！”

“那可不是！当然最棒的还是直接插进去，扩张都不用，啧啧啧，保证你要用双倍的力气才能操得动！……什么时候也能操个alpha玩玩？那一定更棒！”

会没事的，会没事的。我掐着手臂安慰着自己，捂着耳朵企图隔绝少年凄厉的惨叫和断断续续的求饶声。

圣诞节到了，斯莱特林的学生们在圣诞舞会之后就要回家过一段很长的假期。我们把斯莱特林装扮一新，礼堂里挂上绿色和银色的装饰彩带。当我往门上挂花环的时候，一个穿着一身黑色的金发巫师走进了礼堂，那是马尔福先生。要有很久见不到他了，我看着先生的背影心里很不是滋味。

我从来没有想过我会用发情的样子来送别马尔福先生。我守在礼堂外的树丛里，一等马尔福先生离开就跟上了他。事先声明，我没有什么非分之想，我只是想在先生的窗外待一会看看他而已。

唔，我承认我是个龌龊的偷窥者，也是个可悲的暗恋者。

我悄悄地跟在先生后面，贴着墙根缓慢移动，影子也紧紧地靠在墙上。先生甩着他的袍子走得优雅又帅气，他的皮鞋踩在地板上发出好听的声音，手里的手杖也跟着他的脚步发出有节奏的咚咚声。我可以闻到先生身后的空气里留下的香味，那是海洋的味道，很清新，不甜腻的香水味。

不对……空气中怎么混入了一股牛奶味？我好奇又谨慎地朝身后看看。除了我细长的影子外走廊里空无一物。不止是牛奶味，我的腿开始软了，眼前的走廊和外面花园里的花花草草都出现了重影，我开始出汗，后颈处传来撕裂一样的疼痛，有什么东西要挤出来了。

牛奶味控制不住地四散开来，慢慢地，牛奶味中也夹杂了青苹果的气味。我靠在墙上无力地向下滑去——我终于明白了，我这是分化了。后颈处撕裂一般的疼痛消失了，取而代之的是火辣辣的灼烧感；双腿之间流出了液体，浸湿了裤子，穴口痒痒的，迫切地希望被什么硬挺的东西插进去填满；浑身发烫，就算是靠在冰凉的地板上也不能缓解；我的意识开始模糊，额头上的汗水滴下来模糊了视线，我靠近着眼前出现的一缕金色，贴上他的肌肤，脸在他的身上乱蹭。混着牛奶味的苹果香和海洋的味道让我清醒了几秒能够看到我抱着的是先生。

“波特？你分化了？”

“先生……先生…..”我紧紧地搂着马尔福先生，脸颊蹭着他的结实的小臂，双手抱着他的腰拽着他的衣服想要搂着他的脖子，“好热…..我浑身都在出汗…..太热了先生，您能抱抱我吗？您身上好凉快……”我钻进他的袍子，钻进他的外套底下，贴着他的胸口吸了一大口混着海洋香和青苹果牛奶味的空气。

“控制你的信息素，波特！”先生拖着我往前走，“如果你不想被一群斯莱特林的学生就地正法永久标记的话！”

“不要…..先生…..不要让我被其他人标记……”我可耻地哭了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地打在先生的衬衣上，“先生您标记我吧，我受不了了，我好难过……下面好痒，还一直流水……先生……先生…..”

他把我摔在门上——哐的一声，旁边画像里的夫人抱怨了几句，类似“一点儿也不绅士”，“我的花瓶差点掉了！”——“松手，波特！”

“不……求您了先生…..我好难过，浑身发烫……”我不知道自己是什么时候把手伸进先生裤子里的，不知道是什么时候握住他的性器并且试图隔着我们俩的裤子塞进我的小穴里，“进来吧先生，标记我吧先生……我可以为您做任何事的……”我的眼泪流到嘴里，又苦又咸。

先生打开了门，带着我进了他的房间，抽出了我的手把我扔在地上。我抱着自己又开始哭个不停，除了身上难以忍受的灼热和下体的空虚之外还有被先生推开的伤心。

“张嘴。”先生捏着我的下巴往嘴里倒了一瓶药剂，我不知道那是什么，但是它很好地缓解了我的燥热，让我恢复了意识想起自己刚刚都对先生做了什么荒唐事说了什么混账话。

“先生！我….我…..”我慌乱地站起来，道歉还没说出口就又哭了起来。

“抑制剂，以后每次要发情了过来找我，”他嫌弃地看着我满是泪水的脸，扔给我一瓶药剂，“这个也喝了，能掩盖你分化的事情。不然你迟早被玩死。”

我乖乖地喝下药剂，过了一会后颈上涨涨地疼，腺体两旁的皮肤将腺体压了回去，满屋子的牛奶味也消散了。

“别着急回去，坐到这儿来。”先生在火炉旁坐下，他指了指对面的地毯，上面放着一个小坐垫，“我可不想让他们在一个奴隶身上发现我的信息素味道。”

这是我和先生一起过的第一个圣诞节。尽管先生在十二点之前把我赶了出去，但他至少没有拒绝我的圣诞祝福。

“圣诞快乐，先生。”

他从书本中抬起头来看了我一眼。

“嗯。”

5.

我一直很准时地去先生那儿拿抑制剂来度过我的发情期。可随着次数的增加我发现抑制剂的效果在减弱，而我对先生的感情在不断发酵，变得浓烈。

我渴望每一次发情期的到来，渴望找到借口去见先生，去触碰他递给我抑制剂时擦过我手心的手指；每一次踏进先生的房间前我总是小心地蹭干净鞋上的泥土，洗干净指甲缝隙中的脏污，站在通风的走廊吹散我身上的汗味和奴隶所里的臭味；我的视线追随着先生的背影在每一个他出现的场合，盯着他带着家主戒指的手，看着他打理得一丝不苟的长发……

于是我的梦里出现了先生，醒来后的我对着脏兮兮的床单感到罪恶却又期待着他下一次的到访。

再一次来到先生房间拿抑制剂的时候，我简直控制不住自己想要贴着先生的想法。我想要握着先生的手，放在我的脸颊上；想要先生看着我眼里的热切并肮脏的欲望，想要先生站在我面前用信息素把我围得紧紧的，想要先生插进我的生殖腔，填满它。

我可以为先生做任何事。

可是这太可耻了，哈利•波特！我接过抑制剂向先生道谢后离开了他的房间。你怎么可以一边利用先生的善意一边又对他有这些不切实际的幻想？我为这样的自己感到耻辱。一开始我就知道先生是个善良的人，他会为我的安全担心，会为了让我度过发情期而给我奴隶不配拥有的抑制剂，而我却对先生抱着不切实际的幻想，渴望他进入我污秽不堪的身体满足我恶心下流的性幻想。

你只是一个奴隶！看清自己的身份。我捏着左手小臂，上面黑色的印记提醒着我是一个不配拥有先生甚至不配站在他身边的蝼蚁。他救了我，我怎么能用如此不堪低贱的感情去回报先生？我的爱意一文不值。

我推开教室门，现在是早上五点，教室里没有人，只有一排排的桌椅，满柜子的教具，和散不去的血腥味。

一个棕发女孩躺在血泊之中，血液已经凝固了，像一块红棕色的橡胶。她的衣服被血浸湿了，手臂上有被殴打后留下的淤青。衣服被风吹起露出了伤痕累累的腹部：上面有七八道刀伤痕，集中在她的左侧小腹；除了刀伤还有大块大块的指印在她的腰侧，按照方向来看她是被身后的人牢牢握住结结实实地挨了一顿打。

我走过去看着她睁大的双眼，顺着她护在肚子上的手发现了她隆起的小腹。一尸两命。可是没有人会可怜她和她的孩子。

禁林深处多了一处新填埋的土坑，这次我在上面插了两朵小花。

在后面几天中我终于了解到了她曾发生过什么。她爱上了孩子的父亲，一个帅气的alpha，她天真地想要为他生下孩子。可是她的梦中情人对此并不在意，他不需要一个奴隶为他剩下血统不纯正的孩子，于是使用了外力让她失去了孩子和生命。

一个奴隶也配给我生孩子？做什么梦！他说这话的时候我就在一旁挨打——不小心挡住了几个巫师们的路。我伸手挡着脸缩成一团习以为常地忍受着他们的拳打脚踢和按在左手印记上的魔杖，忍着全身的疼痛和被火点燃一般的灼烧感。

他说得对，奴隶怎么配为巫师生孩子呢？就像我和马尔福先生，我们是两个世界的人，可我竟然还肖想着先生。

离上次的发情期才没几天，我又感受到了发情期来到的征兆：浑身发热，牛奶味的信息素控制不住地外泄，双腿发软，穴口开始流水。我需要抑制剂。

幸好先生的房间离我不远。他开门看见我的时候也吓了一跳，闻到空气的牛奶味时不可思议地问了一句。

“你怎么又发情了，波特？”他把我拖进房间——谢天谢地先生这么干了，我双腿软得都走不动了——拿给我抑制剂。我连喝了三瓶抑制剂也没有冷静下来，像第一次发情时那样挂在先生身上哭喊着我又多不舒服，发情期有多难捱。

我记不得我到底说了什么，脑子里昏昏沉沉的。当先生抱起我放在他宽大的书桌上伸手解开他的皮带，俯下身子用鼻子碰着我后颈的腺体时我清醒了一下：先生这是要标记我吗？为了让我渡过这次的发情期？这怎么可以！这会让我更贪心的，而且先生怎么可以标记我这样一个人呢？在意识再度模糊之前我用了最大的力气推着先生的肩膀，哭喊声中也带上了请先生不要标记我的请求。

解皮带的声音停了，先生用牙齿剐蹭着我腺体旁的皮肤，要被先生标记的不安和期待让我往他的怀里钻试图躲开就要嵌入腺体的牙齿。我说不明白这个投怀送抱的动作是在表示我不愿意被标记还是方便了先生，他按着我的背咬在了我的腺体上，苹果味围绕着我，就像我曾梦了无数次的那样。

“先生……”我靠在他的肩膀上手指抓着他的衣服，不知道该为自己被先生标记了感到开心还是该为我玷污了先生而感到抱歉。

“长期服用抑制剂会导致发情期紊乱并且产生抗性，以后…….每个发情期我都会暂时标记你的，不是永久，你不要担心，我品味还没有那么差。”先生扣上了皮带把我推开，他扔给我一根棍子，形状像极了alpha的性器，粗粗大大的，“我对你没兴趣，自己动手吧。”

我躺在先生的桌子上用他给的按摩棒看着他的背影第一次体验了高潮。

之后的发情期我们都在重复着第一次的操作，我去找先生，他把我压在门后咬了腺体然后让我拿着按摩棒操自己直到能控制我的信息素不四处乱勾引alpha。然而有一次我们失策了，那次是在先生的办公室，来得很突然我们谁都没有准备，先生第一次进入了我。那是和拿按摩棒操自己完全不同的体验，先生的温度，先生的喘气，先生的信息素，是我每次回想都会高潮的体验。从那次开始先生便再也没有给过我按摩棒，但他也不曾进过我的生殖腔，每每在要成结的时候他都会退出来然后精液就会喷溅在我的后背上。

Alpha和omega之间让感情升温最快的方法就是做爱。而经过好几个月的负距离相处，先生的确不一样了，他不再只有一副冷酷的面孔，他会挑剔我的言行举止，当我衣服领子没有翻好的时候会做出嫌弃的表情；当我把标签贴到错误的药剂瓶上是，他会敲敲我的小脑瓜说我蠢兮兮的，然后揪着我的耳朵拿着书给我一点儿一点儿地挑错。

“你从哪里看出这是黄褐色的药剂了？这明明是棕色！”

“它们不是差不多嘛……”我小声地反驳。

“睁大眼睛，波特！这才是棕色！棕色！”

在其他方面我也能感受到先生的变化，不要脸地说，先生被我的身体吸引了，他停留在我体内的时间越来越久，甚至有几次都顶开了我的腔口快要卡进去了。操我的时候先生有好多次都控制不住地低下头来，他的眼睛在我的嘴唇上打转，他的长发落在胸前随着他顶操我的动作一起摇晃。

可是先生不该对我有这样的想法，我太脏了，我只是个奴隶，手臂上还有低贱的印记，我不配拥有他。

6.  
我又给先生惹麻烦了。

“对不起，先生，我不知道会变成这样…..”他拉着我的衣服脚步匆匆地赶往房间，一路上留下了越来越重的牛奶味。

“闭嘴！”我是第一次见到先生如此生气，他拖着我从那几个alpha面前离开，那几个用信息素逼迫我发情的alpha。

先生一直帮我掩盖我已经分化的事但总有人好奇我为什么十六岁了还没有分化。听说alpha的信息素可以刺激分化，于是我便当了这只小白鼠，被围在墙角面对着七八个alpha浓烈的信息素。整个教授都是alpha们的信息素，连外面的走廊也不可避免，有摩卡咖啡的，也有松柏香味，其中也不乏一些烈酒。先生是在我发情前两分钟赶到的。

“我的教室是你们用来玩的地方吗？”先生走到他们身后，语气不快，“在斯莱特林的这几年就教会你们怎么玩弄卑贱的奴隶？难道你们要拿着这些手段去为主人效力？”

“教……教授，我们只是想试试……”他们都很害怕先生，我听说那是因为先生是伏地魔最信任的手下之一，他不仅是斯莱特林的教授还是校董之一，在这个世界有权有势。

“所以就拿我的教室当实验场地，把里面弄得乌烟瘴气？他发情怎么办，嗯？你们谁准备标记他？还是说看他发热而死然后让我再去一趟集中营带新的奴隶回来给你们玩？我的存在就是给你们带来源源不断的奴隶的吗？我是家养小精灵吗？”

“不，当然不是，教授！”他们被先生的一连串发问吓得连忙否认

“都给我滚出去！” 

“是的，教授！”他们相互拉扯着往外跑，就怕晚了一步又惹先生不开心。

先生揪着我的耳朵把我往教室外面拉，一路上我听见了不少巫师们的窃窃私语。

“他完蛋了，惹到了马尔福教授。”

“当然，我看他八成是被教授拉去试验药剂了，啧，又要死一个了。”

我又给先生惹麻烦了。我闭着眼绝望地想着，他这次是不是不会帮我了？

“进去。”先生把我推进房间反锁了房门，无视了我的道歉。

“Fuck，你可真会给我惹麻烦，波特！”他拽着我的领子把我拖向桌子，挥手把上面的论文药瓶和各种东西扫到地上，把我按在桌子上脱下了我的裤子，空气中的牛奶味越来越重了。

“我不是故意的....先生，”我抓着自己的袖子，生气的马尔福先生让人格外害怕，我颤抖着身子害怕又期待接之后会发生的一切，“他们......我不知道会这样.....我很抱歉....”

他急切地撩起我的头发在腺体上咬了一口。

“闭嘴，把屁股抬起来。”我听到了他解开皮带的声音，先生的声音里有几分迫不及待。我红着脸翘起了屁股，性器贴上了我的臀肉，烫烫的，我的后穴忍不住流出了水。 

先生插了进来，我把头埋在双臂之中，害羞，期待，享受着先生现在和以后的顶弄，抽插，戳刺。他抓着我的臀肉，粗大紫红进入过我身体多次的肉棍正填满我的后穴，那些黏人饥渴的肠壁不知廉耻地吮吸着流出腥咸液体的棍子，就连我的腔口也会为它而打开。

可是先生从来没有进入过我的生殖腔。一个纯血巫师是不会允许一个奴隶拥有他的孩子的。我想起了很多很多天前的早晨，我推开门看到的那个躺在血泊之中因为强行流产失血而亡的奴隶omega，她的脸色白得吓人，棕色的眼睛瞪得大大的。

先生的尺寸我还是无法完美接纳，每一次的顶撞都会弄疼我。但是这没有关系，只要能和先生在一起什么样的痛苦我都能承受，被顶得太疼了就咬着自己的手腕，过一会就好了，就会很舒服的。

可是今天我没能咬着自己的手腕，他靠着我的肩膀掰着我的下巴，第一次吻了我。他的嘴唇柔软得像餐桌上的布丁，那种亮晶晶滑溜溜我从来没有资格吃的甜品，散发着苹果的香味，我不知道这是因为先生的信息素还是因为他常常吃苹果的原因。我僵着身子一动也不敢动。

“不会接吻？”先生扣着我的脑袋表情看起来很不可思议，“也对，我没教过你吧，张嘴，别咬得那么紧。”

我松开了咬着的牙齿，先生重新吻了上来，他的舌头滑到我的嘴里，带着一股红茶的甘甜。我体内绞着的那根棍子越来越大了，后穴几乎要炸开了——先生要成结了，他要离开我了，我们的接触也就要到此为止了。

可是今天的我格外好运，不仅得到了先生的吻，还可以得到他的结。先生抽出了性器，将我翻了个面，重新压着我进入了后穴。我的腔口在不断的顶撞中开了一条缝儿，先生硕大的结在尝试挤进我的生殖腔，我疼得缩起了身子。

“疼就喊出来，别咬嘴唇。”先生喘着气伸手把我的下唇从齿关中解救出来，我从来不知道先生还有这么温柔的一面，我原以为今天死定了，可没想到.......所以，先生一直都是个善良的人啊，和那些食死徒们就是不一样的。

“不....嘶，不疼的，先生，您不用管我。”我小声地回答，盯着先生领口露出的锁骨看得脸红。

“呵，”先生轻笑了一声，低下头咬住了我的耳垂，用舌头舔着，“我允许你抱着我，波特。”

我不敢相信自己听见了什么，不过我的大脑已经帮我处理好了一切。我的眼眶发红，湿润，眼泪不由自主地流了下来，双手像是被电击了一般颤抖着环上了先生的背。

“啊.....嗯....先生......”在先生进入我的生殖腔并射入一大股精液的时候我没有忍住，紧紧地抱着他喊了出来，双腿缠上先生的腰，眼泪落在了他金色的头发里。

如果是我意识清醒的时候一定不会做出这样失礼并且可能会被处以一个阿瓦达的事情，但是从先生吻我的那一刻开始，我的意识就已经离我远去了。

我才不要清醒。

就在我以为这事儿就要翻篇的时候，先生推开了我，板着脸对着我劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，也不管他此刻的结还卡在我的生殖腔里。

他说我不会保护自己，像一只傻傻的兔子一样往猎人的怀里钻。

“你知道今天有多危险，波特？你差点当场发情！你有没有想过后果？被他们中的任何一个标记了都不是什么好事！更别提如果没有被标记，你就会……”

“发热而亡，我知道的，先生。”我直起身子和先生平视，也不知道是哪里来的勇气问出了后面的话，“先生是怕我被标记吗？” 

“我只是不想看到有人死在我的教室里！”我第一次看到先生红了脸，他转身走进浴室，“以后看到alpha有多远躲多远知道了吗？”

“是的，先生。”

先生……是喜欢我吗？我看着他的背影，勇气早就超支了，这个问题理所应当地没有问出口。不过有些问题也不需要问，我想他是喜欢我的，不然也不会……

可是我为自己感到自卑，我看着手上的奴隶印记，第一次这么痛恨自己的身份。如果我不是奴隶，只是个普通的巫师学生，我现在就会有勇气去抱住先生告诉他我有多爱他，但我不是。我只是个奴隶，一个只能在不见光的地方生活的人，不能告诉先生我有多爱他。那是亵渎，是罪恶。

我穿好衣服往外走去，先生的临时标记可以让我安然无恙地度过这几天，我没有理由继续留在这里了。

“站住，我让你走了吗？你这样带着一身我的信息素味道出去是想干什么，昭告天下我把你上了？”我回头看到先生站在浴室门口手里拿着一叠衣服，“过来洗澡，今天留下来。”

“是，先生！”我忍不住地笑了起来，明明知道我和先生是不可能的，但是还是忍不住想要和他接触，就像罂粟一样，先生是会让人上瘾的存在。

我难得地洗了个热水澡，穿上睡衣出了浴室。衣服虽然被先生缩小过但还是宽大了些，衬衫套在我身上空荡荡的，想要露出手掌得卷起两圈的袖子。

“过来，”先生坐在沙发上，手里捧着一本厚厚的书，旁边的桌子上放着一盘饼干和一杯牛奶，“先吃点再睡觉，不然半夜饿了会没力气的。”

“不用的，睡着了就不饿了。”我小步小步地挪到先生身边，真诚地说出自己的经验。

一卷报纸筒敲在我的额头上，先生掐着我的脸，“让你吃就吃，少废话。”

“哦。”我被先生按在了柔软的座椅上，手里塞进了温热的牛奶，嘴里含着一块蔓越莓曲奇。

说实话，闹了一个晚上我确实饿了，曲奇饼干和着加了糖的牛奶格外好吃，我咔呲咔呲地就消灭了一小半，等先生洗完澡出来走到我身后问我吃饱了没有的时候，我已经吃了九块饼干了，盘子里只剩下两三块。

“吃，吃饱了。”虽然没吃饱但我还是放下咬了一半的饼干，转身看着他。先生刚从浴室里出来，穿着宽松的睡袍，身上是和我一样的浴液香气。

“真的？没吃饱就再吃点，我不着急。”宽大的手掌盖在我的头顶，先生拿起一旁的书走回床上，“吃完再去刷个牙。”

第一次在先生房间睡觉的我无比紧张，我认认真真地刷了三遍牙，确保嘴里只有薄荷牙膏的味儿之后才结束工作。我站在门口看着先生，想问问他今晚我该睡沙发还是地毯，令我惊讶的是先生掀开被子拍了拍床。

“上来。”

我该做些什么？我瞄了瞄靠在一旁看书的先生，他的手指搭在书脊上，手指敲打在烫金的书名上，一页一页地翻阅着。

不能先躺下吧？我的头脑高速运转，先生还没睡我也不能…..但是先生希望我做什么啊，就这样干巴巴地靠在床上和空气玩大眼瞪小眼吗？

一只手伸了过来搭在我的腿上。

“在想什么？”先生放下了书看着我，“看你一副很无聊的样子。”

“没有没有，”我连忙摆手，“我只是在想刚刚的饼干，很好吃，谢谢您，先生。”

他挑了挑眉，一声“哦”拉长了语调，“那下次再说，时间差不多了，把衣服脱了。”他说完就脱了身上的睡袍，金色的长发散落在背后。先生双手撑在床上饶有兴趣地看着我脱下裤子扔在地上。

“我记得我说的是让你脱衣服？我可没说你能穿着任何衣服啊。” 

我扯下了内裤——在先生面前——双腿叠在一起挡住性器，内裤被丢在地上，低着头——我能感觉到耳朵烫烫的，现在一定是红红的——脱下了上衣，左手藏在身后遮住了丑陋的奴隶标记。

“脱完了，先生。”我怯生生地对先生说。

先生关了灯，他掰着我的腿让我跪在他身前，手握着我的脚踝，温凉的手指顺着小腿一路向上，摸到膝弯，摸到大腿根，摸到我的私处。那因为闻到先生清新的苹果味信息素就开始流水，开始泛滥，开始合不拢的穴口。

“只是闻到我的信息素就能让你这么兴奋？”他的手指伸进了我的体内，后穴发出咕啾一声大方地含入了先生的两根手指。

“先生…..”我腿一软没有跪稳向前倒去，手撑在了先生的肩膀上。

“跪好，波特。”先生的声音沙哑，仿佛嗓子里有一把沙子，他握着我的腰，在我体内的手指模仿着抽插的姿势活动起来。他呼出的气就打在我眼睛旁边，吹动了我的睫毛。

和以前的每一次都不一样，先生很温柔。他吻着我的耳朵，脖子，把我压倒在床上，性器缓慢地挺入我的甬道，手指在我身上移动，捏着我的乳头让我疼得哼出了声。

“很疼？”先生松开了手指，亲了亲我的嘴角，“疼吗？”

“不疼，先生，一点也不。”我眼眶里泪花打转。

先生的嘴唇随着他的手指移动着，从嘴角到耳垂到锁骨，再到下面被掐疼的乳头，他细细地吻我，像是有无数细密的刀片切割着我的身体又像是有无数的羽毛在轻挠；他握着我的手腕从右向左亲吻着，他吻过我的每一个指尖，每一个指节，吻着我手腕上突出的骨头，直到吻向我左手上的那个印记。

我像是全身通电一样弹跳了起来，仓皇地收回手臂，手指拂过先生的脸，或许指甲还划伤了先生。

“不可以先生，您不可以，不可以吻哪里…..太脏了，太脏了……”我握紧手臂，牢牢地盖住印记，眼角不自觉地红了起来。

房间里亮了起来，先生诧异地看着我缩成一团靠在枕头上，他抓着我的脚踝把我拉回他的身边，带着几分怒气地掰开我的手，吻着——或许用啃咬更合适——我的手臂。

我像是一直困兽一样无助并毫无章法地抵抗着小声，我推他，求他，眼泪不停地往下掉，用尽我最大的力气缩回手臂。但是没有成功，先生牢牢地压着我，禁锢着我的手腕，下身还不停地操弄着我湿润的小穴。哭声，求饶声，做爱时的水声和先生喘息的声音混在一起。

先生咬着我的手臂，性器顶弄着我的穴口，生殖腔隐隐被顶开，一股暖流浇了下来。

“不可以，先生，那里太脏了……” 

“不会不会，”先生压着我的手肘，露出他左小臂上的黑魔标记，“你看，我也有。别怕，我也有一个印记，我们是一样的，哈利。”

“不一样先生，我们根本就不一样。”我哭得喘不上气，最耻辱的地方被先生亲吻着，“你是巫师，可我只是个奴隶……我根本配不上你的，先生。”

“我不介意…..”

“可是我不愿意，先生…..我不可以……”

“睡吧。”先生打断了我的话，关了灯，从我的身体里退了出来。

我不知所措地躺在先生身前，他隔着被子抱着我，依然硬挺的性器卡在我的臀缝之中。我又做错了，再一次让先生不开心了。被先生咬过的手腕疼疼的，我咬紧嘴唇哭得很小声但还是有几声抽泣声跑了出去。

背后传来一声叹息。

“你到底睡不睡。”

“先生，先生不会难受吗？”

“想我操你？”他撑起了身子，咬了一口我的耳廓。

“不…..不是……”

我的话被先生插进来的性器打断了，他目的明确地朝着生殖腔口顶撞，双手扣着我的肩膀把我向下压，就要成结的性器粗大无比，又是以一个这样紧密连接的后入姿势，在加剧快感的同时也加大了痛楚。

在先生顶入生殖腔的一瞬间我咬紧了枕头。

“好了，操完了，睡吧。”

昨晚的草草收场让我失眠了一宿，早上醒来的时候先生已经走了，我也不知道该干些什么，鉴于身上苹果味还是很重我想我暂时还是不能出去的。

于是我做起了每天都会做的事——打扫。我把先生的房间仔细地整理了一遍，在清洁浴室的时候，先生回来了。

“波特？”他拿着一瓶绿色的药剂朝我走来，“来，把手伸出来。”

直觉告诉我那瓶药剂倒在皮肤上一定会很疼。我摇着头向后退去——先生是要为昨晚的事情惩罚我吗？

“先生我错了……我昨晚不应该那样对您的，求您了，别罚我好不好……”

他拿过了我的左手，露出狰狞丑陋的印记，直接把药剂倒在了上面。

没有我想象中的剧痛，至少比起钻心剜骨来说要轻得多。我看了看先生，发现他也正无奈地看着我。我又看了看手臂，发现有一小块的印记淡退了一些。

“既然你不喜欢，那我们就把它去掉。”先生蹲在我面前，晃了晃药剂，“今天早上刚做好，特意为你做的，有没有什么表示？”

“谢谢先生。”我不好意思地低着头，心里不顾一切地想要把刚刚那个哭包揍一顿。

“只有这样？没了？”

我鼓起勇气凑过去碰了碰先生的嘴角，这还是我第一次做出这么大胆的举动，就连发情时都不敢这么直接地亲先生。

“我可不只想要这个，波特。”

先生把我拉了起来，困在他的怀里和洗手台之间，他蹭了蹭我的屁股。用一根粗粗的，大大的，还带着温度的，棍子。

“先生…….先生可以对我做任何事，任何……只要先生喜欢。”我揪紧了衣角，脸上烫烫的，身上的温度也逐渐升高。

“好。”他脱下了我的裤子，抓着我的一只脚放到了洗手台上，“我想在这里，哈利。”

“好，先生。”

他顶进来的时候我没能好好控制住身体，向前倒去，手撑在了镜子上刚好挡住了先生的脸。很快一只手就握住了我的，先生扣着我的手按在台面上。

“看，哈利，你脸红的样子真可爱。”他顶着我的敏感点让我发出一声呻吟。

这太羞耻了！我闭着眼扭头靠在先生肩膀上，躲开了镜子里的自己。

之后的每次发情期先生都会拉着我在房间的各个角落留下回忆。先生最喜欢在床上和沙发上，当然还有浴室的镜子前，他总是喜欢看我害羞扭着头埋到他怀里的样子。办公桌上也做过好几次，壁炉旁的地毯上也沾染过我们的体液——大部分是我的，因为先生的体液全部进了我的生殖腔。

随着暑假的到来，斯莱特林空旷了下来，我每天的任务也轻松了不少，基本上是呆在城堡里日复一日地擦着窗户，画框。

让人兴奋的是先生也留了下来。他总是出现在我干活的走廊，站在远处看着我踮脚擦着一扇扇门窗，清洁每一个画框，然后释放着信息素走近我。

就像今天这样。

我看到了走廊另一头的先生，他穿着银色的长袍，没有带手杖，头发也是随意地束在脑后。他释放着苹果味的信息素逼近我，空气中的苹果味不断变浓，慢慢地也出现了牛奶味。我撑在窗户上，咬牙坚持着，可是双腿不听使唤地往下蹲，小穴也逐渐湿润流出水来。

“今天怎么更快了？”先生来到了我身后，摸了摸我湿润的裤裆，“今天要做什么？擦完这层楼的窗户？”

“嗯。”

“啊，任务不轻松，你可以抓紧时间啊。”先生的手指隔着裤子就塞进了我的小穴之中，布料在甬道里挤成一团四处剐蹭。我的呼吸因为先生的挑逗变得粗重，扭着腰去迎合手指的顶弄，把自己的敏感点往上撞。

不过说到底隔了两层布料带来的快感到底是没有手指直接的刺激来得强烈，我哼哼唧唧扭着腰动了半天也没得到满足。

借着宽大的外袍遮挡，先生终于把手伸进了我的裤子毫不留情地戳刺了进去。擦着玻璃的手一抖，我被突然进入体内的手指吓到了，小穴猛地缩紧，穴肉亲密地吻着先生的手指。先生的手指在体内不断地搅动，在我的敏感点上戳来顶去，快感一波波地传来，让我夹紧了双腿不自觉地磨蹭着先生的手，嘴里也发出了轻轻的呻吟，呵出的气打在玻璃上模糊了视线。

先生把我推进旁边的空教室里，脱下我们的裤子，牵着我的手握住他的血管砰砰跳动的性器，吻住了我的嘴唇。先生的舌头在我的口腔里搅动，他的手指在我的体内搅动，我的手握着他的性器上下撸动着，这不是我们第一次这么干，只不过是第一次在这个教室这么干。

每一次的过程都差不多，先生用手指玩弄我一番然后把我压在桌子上或者椅子上或者地上，拎着我的双腿直插我的体内，然后成结然后进入生殖腔，然后填满我。

每一次被填满的时候都让我产生怀孕了的错觉。

先生会在结束的时候抱着我，嗅着我的信息素有时还会用牙齿来回磨蹭。

你闻起来很甜，哈利。他总是这么说。

先生闻起来也很甜。我每次都是这么回他，然后舔舔先生的耳垂。

但是今天不太一样，先生揉着我的头发看着我的眼睛，他问我喜不喜欢他。

就要脱口而出的喜欢在我看到手臂上的印记时咽了回去，我垂着眼眸没有回答，嘴唇不停地亲吻着先生的手。

“不着急不着急。”他俯下身子来抱住我，“今晚还来我房间，好吗？”

“好的，先生。”

我溢奶了。我看着胸前被乳汁泅湿的衣服，尴尬地扯了扯外套把胸前牢牢遮住，希望这个样子不会被其他人看到，尤其是先生，万一他并不喜欢我怀上他的孩子呢？

纸是包不住火的，秘密也无法永远隐藏。当先生吮吸我的乳头时我的秘密被揭穿了。

乳白色的液体从我的乳头中喷溅出来落在了先生的侧脸上，他看了看我微微隆起的小腹和比平时涨大了一些的乳房，愤怒地退出了我的身体大声吼着我的名字。

“哈利•波特！你知不知道你在做什么！”他俯视着我，不满地冲我大喊，“你知道这有多危险吗？”

“我不是故意的先生，我不敢……我不敢告诉您，我怕您不喜欢……..”我惊恐地看着先生，抓着他的手臂求饶，眼泪不自觉地掉下来，“求您了先生，不要赶我走……如果您不喜欢这个孩子，我可以，我可以流掉他，但是请不要把我赶走，先生，求您了……”

“你在胡说些什么！我什么时候要……别哭了，先听我说！”先生抱着我坐在他的腿上，拍着我的背，另外一只手放在我的腹部，“我生气不是因为你怀了我的孩子，而是因为你怀孕了却不告诉我，哈利，你知道怀孕前三个月做爱对孩子有多危险吗？我刚刚差点就顶进你的生殖腔了！”先生抱怨似的掐了一把我的屁股，而我做错了事自然不敢大声喊疼，只能小小地哼几声，“你应该早点告诉我，而不是让我自己发现！”

“您不生气吗？不介意我怀了您的孩子？”我抓着先生的手腕盯着他的眼睛。

“不介意。”先生抱住了我，给我披上外套，“把他生下来，哈利，把我们的孩子生下来。”

7.  
虽然少个奴隶在斯莱特林不是什么新鲜事儿，但多多少少也要有个理由。我站在窗边，看着一个哈利•波特——先生用一堆石块变出来的假人——摇摇晃晃地朝着黑湖跑去，一头扎进了湖水中，紧接着就被一只巨大的章鱼触手给打了下去。

发情时因为没人标记而冲昏了头脑跑进了黑湖——这是我的官方死因。

先生当天就离开了斯莱特林，作为校董，他自己给自己批准了休假报告，带着我来到了马尔福庄园。

生活一天天朝着美好的方向踢着正步前进。先生说为了给孩子足够的安全感，我们必须睡在一起，白天也要尽可能待在一起让孩子感受到我们对他的爱意。先生不仅在我到庄园的第一天就彻底标记了我，还直接把我的行李放在了他的房间，让我和他同床共枕。 

白天跟着先生一起在书房里看看书，我的文化程度不高，只能看看各种童话书，配上插图理解起来倒是方便；用餐的时候先生就坐在我的左边，帮我切好一块块的牛肉，浇上酱汁，他说我要多吃一点，把前几年少吃的饭都给补回来；晚上的时候先生会抱着我一起看会书，摸着我的肚子给孩子絮絮叨叨地念着睡前故事，也不管才两个月的孩子能不能听懂。

先生喜欢蹭着我的后颈睡觉，他说闻着牛奶味入睡让他很安心。他的鼻尖点在我的腺体上，双手环抱着我，金色的长发落了几缕在我手中。

“先生的信息素闻着也很让我安心。”我转身抱着先生——怀孕之后我倒是越来越大胆了。

先生在我怀孕三个月的时候给我做了检查，不检查还好，一检查倒真的出了问题。

我没有怀孕，虽然先生和我一起做了那么多次的和谐运动，种子也一滴不落地播种在了我柔软的土地上，但是我没有怀孕，之前的所有症状都是我臆想自己怀孕后表现出来的。

先生沉默了，他很久都没有说话。我站在我的身边不敢动：我不知道我要做些什么来证明我是真的没有骗他，我是真的不知道自己是假孕。还有我该怎么解释我一直幻想着自己能怀上先生的孩子这件事呢？我要怎么解释自己的痴心妄想？

“先生……”

“你欠了我一个孩子，哈利。”他朝我走来，把我逼到身后的书架边。

“我不是故意的，先生，我真的以为我怀孕了并且您，您也看到了……”

“你把我的孩子弄丢了，你说该怎么办？”他把我压在墙上，墙纸上的浮雕花纹硌疼了我，“把他还给我好不好？”

“怎么还，先生，我，我没有您的孩子。”我扣着墙纸，快要哭了。尴尬又委屈，真是太糟糕了。

“我再给你一个，你不能再弄丢我们的孩子了，好吗？”先生把我抱起来走到床边，“这次我会更努力的，你也一定要早点怀孕啊。”

四个月后，我终于怀孕了。先生捧着我的脸啄着我的嘴唇告诉我孩子已经两个多月大的时候我简直不敢相信，手中的小蛋糕掉在了地上，奶油飞溅在地毯上。

“什么都不要想了，哈利，等待孩子出生吧。”先生抱着我转圈圈，转了好几圈后才后知后觉地问我有没有不舒服，孩子怎么样。

“他一定很开心的，先生。”我第一次，主动地，吻了先生的双唇。

孕期里的omega总是多思多虑，我也不会例外。随着肚子越来越大，我也越来越容易抑郁，尤其是看到手臂上的奴隶印记时。尽管在德拉科——先生希望我叫他德拉科，但我有时候还是改不了口——的药剂的帮助下，印记已经淡化很多了，可是那条蛇还是隐约能看见，这让我很不舒服。

如果印记不存在就好了。

我尝试过很多的办法抹去它的痕迹，用毛巾擦，用墨水覆盖，用各种药剂来掩盖它，可是无论怎么样，那条蛇依旧在我的左小臂上耀武扬威。

于是这一次，我拿起了刀。

我在手臂上划开一道道的伤口，把印记划得支离破碎，血液滴落下来，白色的衣服被染红了，床单上也晕开一团深色的水渍。我在失去意识前看着我的左手臂，上面密密麻麻地有几十道伤口，没有人能够认出来那原来是什么。

终于，我终于摆脱奴隶这个身份了。

眼前出现的是先生的脸，他紧紧皱着眉头，见到我醒来，他神色中的紧张终于褪去了可取而代之的滔天愤怒。

“哈利•波特！你看看你自己又干了什么蠢事！”他抓着我裹满了绷带的左手在我面前晃来晃去，“你在想什么？你怎么能让自己失血过多晕倒呢？你就是这样爱护我们的孩子的吗？你知道我一进来就看到你倒在地上周围有一摊血，我当时有多紧张多害怕你有想过吗！”先生愤怒地扔下我的手，“你最好给我一个合理的解释，不然我就……”

“我只是想要摆脱身份，那个奴隶身份！”我委屈地喊着，“我不能以一个奴隶的身份站在你身边，先生！我不能以一个奴隶的身份给你生下孩子！我不能……带着这个奴隶的身份睡在你旁边，拥抱你，和你做爱，我不能那么做！”

“我从来没有在意过你的身份！从我喜欢你开始！”先生气到捶墙，“我以为你能懂，结果你还是不明白吗？不要再说我帮你是因为善良了，波特！就算一开始是我无处安放的仅存的一点良知在作祟，但是从四年前开始就不是了！如果我不喜欢你，我才不会在意你能不能再斯莱特林里保护好自己；如果我不喜欢你，我就不会给你抑制剂后来又标记你帮你渡过发情期还要掩盖你是个omega的事情；如果我不喜欢你，我就不会进你的生殖腔让你染上我的信息素，还拉着在斯莱特林的各个角落疯狂做爱！如果我不喜欢你，我根本不会帮你制造假死还让你怀上我的孩子！波特，你到底懂不懂我！”他抓着我的肩膀前后摇晃着我，我咬紧嘴唇什么也不敢说，其实，是不知道说什么。

“算了，你好好休息吧。”先生看了我一眼就离开。

他是，失望了吗？我抱着肚子躺在床上，眼泪又留了下来。

我可真是个小哭包。

在先生生气后没几天我就生下了孩子，一个和先生一样金发灰眸的小男孩。先生很开心，他坐在床边为我擦去额头的汗，抱着孩子给我看。

“你看，哈利，这是我们的孩子，他多可爱是不是？”先生一脸微笑地看着他怀中丑不拉几小脸都缩在一起的婴儿，我不知道先生是怎么从这张脸上看出可爱的，但是先生说他可爱那就一定是可爱的。

“德拉科，”我扯了扯他的袖子，德拉科有些欣喜又惊讶地望向我，“在我们第一次见面的时候我的直觉就告诉我你不会伤害我，我也不知道为什么在这个对我充满了恶意的世界里我会如此相信你，但是后来的一切都证明了我的直觉是对的。从三年级开始，我喜欢上了你，我会跟在你身后，偷偷打量你，看着你的背影，猜测你要去哪儿，你的生活会是什么样；分化那天我出现你身后不是巧合，我就是一路跟着你想在你的窗外再多看你几眼；之后的几年我对你的感情一发而不可收，每一次我们做爱的时候我都会想如果我不是个奴隶就好了，如果我是个斯莱特林的学生，那我们是不是就能光明正大地在一起了，我可以沾染着你的信息素肆意炫耀，可以被你标记，可以陪你出现在斯莱特林的任何角落。我越爱你就越讨厌我的身份，这个身份像是一堵墙，阻隔了我们，我不能尽情爱你，不能表达我所有的感情。被一个奴隶喜欢在巫师们看来是一件很耻辱的事情，我不能让你陷入那样的境地，所以…...”我舔了舔嘴唇，深吸了一口气，“但是现在我不怕了，德拉科，我不怕了。我很爱你，不管我的身份是什么都阻挡不了我对你的感情，我想要告诉你，想要让你知道……这样会太晚吗？”

“会，太晚了，哈利，”德拉科把孩子放进摇篮，“但是还来得及。”

他快步走到我面前，不管我身上的汗和泪，直接搂住了我，“我等这一天很久了。我也很胆怯，哈利，我不敢在你没有放下身份芥蒂前向你表白，我害怕那只会把你越推越远，所以我一直在等你，一直在暗示你我不介意。谢天谢地，你终于放下了。”

“我爱你，德拉科。”我抓着他的衣服，看着他的灰色眼眸认真诚恳地说出了埋藏在心底的三个字。

“我也爱你，哈利，这毋庸置疑。身份是改变不了我们的感情的。”

8.  
哈利猛地惊醒，他举起了自己的左小臂仔细看看发现上面没有任何的印记，而他的右手被他的男朋友德拉科•马尔福紧握在手里，身旁的金发男孩终于醒了过来。

“哈利！天啊，你没事吧，我要担心死你了。我做了个梦，梦到你……”

“我想我们做的是一样的梦，嗯或许那不是梦，是一个幻境。”哈利抬头看了看他们周围的一圈淡蓝色的烟雾，它们围绕着他们两人缓慢地游动着。

“不管怎样你没事就好了！看到食死徒把你围在中间的时候我都要吓死了，急忙冲了进来，幸好你没事，不然……唔……”

哈利用吻封住了德拉科没说出口的话，他们坐在幻境的中央吻得忘乎所以。

“嘿！那边接吻的那两个！我们正在打仗呢！能拜托过来搭把手吗！劳驾？”罗恩躲着几个食死徒发射过来的咒语，生气地冲着德拉科和哈利喊着。

“别这样，罗恩，你和赫敏不也在战场上激吻过吗？而且这一次他们可没有伏地魔，而我们有德拉科！”哈利牵着德拉科的手走出幻境，耳边响起了食死徒们不可置信的声音。

“波特！波特怎么还活着！”

“不可能！波特为什么还能出来！”

哈利接过赫敏扔来的魔杖，冲着德拉科挑了挑眉。

“一起吗，先生？”

“当然。”德拉科拿出了魔杖。


End file.
